wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Everflight (Pure)
I don't mind if you want to use Everflight, but please ask first. Appearance Everflight is a NightWing dragonet. His scales are pitch black, though the starlike scales under his wings glow brightly in the moonlight. He was born with talons that are twisted and curved in various directions, making walking difficult and painful. Fortunately, his wings are unusually large and powerful, and so he is able to fly longer than most without touching down on the ground. Personality Everflight is very self-conscious about his twisted claws, since he was teased about them a lot when he was younger. However, he is proud of his large wings, and he likes to boast that he could beat anyone in a race. Overall, he is very confident and well-mannered. He has a great sense of humor and is capable of taking criticism well. He is rather optimistic about the future, and he believes that there will come a day when dragons with deformities like his can either live in peace with others or have their deformities corrected. History Everflight hatched into the Pure society on a night with two full moons, along with his siblings Moonseer and Dreamreader. However, his egg was overshadowed by his siblings' eggs, and so only the light of one moon reached him. When he hatched, he was only born with the ability to read minds, not to see the future. From the very beginning, Everflight was teased by the other dragonets for his twisted talons and his oversized wings. He was clumsy and awkward, more so and for much longer than any other dragonet, and he didn't figure out how to walk until he was almost three years old. Everflight took refuge in the fact that he could communicate with his siblings where no one could overhear them. He especially enjoyed talking to Moonseer, because she always offered him comfort when the other dragonets were mean to him. His conversations with his sister helped him become more confident, and by the time he turned three, he felt ready to face the Pure training system. Everflight was put into a separate Triple from his siblings; he was placed into a cave with Ripple and Conch, two SeaWings who spent their first years together. They cast odd looks at Everflight's unusual features, but Conch was born with twisted wing bones, and so they were able to accept him fairly quickly, abnormal features and all. As the Triple began to train with each other, they quickly discovered a problem: though Everflight was a strong flyer, Conch and Ripple were not. Conch in particular had a lot of trouble keeping up with Everflight's complicated maneuvers, leading to some conflict within the group. However, Everflight designed a plan that utilized all three of their strengths: he would do most of the flying and would act as a distraction, while the SeaWing dragonets flashed their scales brightly, also a distraction. Then Conch would dash in with her swift ground strikes, and Ripple could watch for anyone who tried to come around behind either Everflight or Conch. This plan quickly became their top maneuver, and even as their plan became apparent, the other Triples still had trouble countering it. -tbc- Family Moonseer Moonseer is Everflight's sister. The two of them have a good relationship, since she defended him from dragons who insulted his claws and helped him overcome some of his self-consciousness. They often converse inside their minds, commenting about the thoughts of other dragons or current events. They have grown slightly apart as they've grown up, but Everflight still thinks of her fondly and goes to her for advice. Dreamreader -tba- Appearances in Stories Grieving for the Lost Category:NightWings Category:Content (BladeOfHope) Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters